the weasel and the warrior
by sakura27
Summary: saskue is capered by itatci and meets a girl that wants to kill itatci thay escape and team up M for language and later lemon rape, love, sex, vilince, and death
1. meet and escape

Kia 17-18

Sasuke 18

Itatachi 23

Normal p.o.v

The moon gave off pale light a girl of 17 alone in a cell she was being held hostage by the akatsuki. My birthday is tomorrow my family my village is gone killed by that butt ugly jackass Itatchi I'll kill him but now I'm just his hostage I am so pissed off. I'll her thoughts were interrupted when a young man her age was pushed in to her cell as he yelled out Itachi you basterd I'll kill you… shut up foolish little brother you are in no position to make threat's. Huh what'd he say little brother? Thin he approached me hay Kia tomorrow your mine you will be 18 in 1 hour you can meet my little brother now. Supt I'll never marry a jackass like you after all you killed my clan and my village when I was 7 you basterd. SLAP you have no chose after all you are a hostage. I don't care you couth me a week ago and I hate your gut. he was about to rape me when that boy pushed him out of the way thanks I owe you one he garbed me and ran for the door let's get out a here. We were a mile away thanks for getting me out of there dude I owe you one. It's ok so you want to kill him to huh. You said you owe me one we can team up and that could do it. Sure I'll team up with you great ok we need a code name how about team avenger great idea…Kia my name is Kia I'm Sasuke ok team avenger. Kia was planning ways to kill Itatchi when she had since his chakra Kia grabbed her Katina blade tied it to her side and ran outside to find him staring at her then she froze up. There you are you coming with me you little winch said Itatchi grabbing her wrist dragging her back just thin she heard someone yelling DIE BASTERD he yelled. S-Sasuke Kun. Fallow me Kia you little winch kia grabbed her blade reedy to fight the man when MAGEANGEKYOU SARINGAN. As she clasped in to a deep sleep and passed out. The battle raged on tell Itatchi died Sasuke removed his blade but it was a substitution. Dam he escaped thin turned to Kia lying there knocked out on the ground

Sasuke's p.o.v

Dam I escaped just with yesterday. Kia was working on the plans well at least she could since him good thing I was on look out just now. 25 hours ago sasuke helped Kia escape and spent the night and all day in a abndndned hut and I was not able to protect her but at least she is not annoying like Karin or stuipid fangirl's ……. Am I falling in love with her?.

Kia's p.o.v

I woke up in a bed in an inn Sasuke was putting away a ferst-aid kit good your ok you scared me a little. w-wh-whare am I what's going on. Oh man I am so sorry I got you in to this maybe I should tell you about his true power he's my older brother I was so bent on my revenge I forgot how I was back thin I betrayed konoha left for orochimaru all to gain power for myself I forgot my true self I'm so sorry. I guess I should start from the begging.


	2. information and preperation

Normal p.o.v

Sasuke told me all about The Uchiha Clan Massacre and Itatchi you can't be to carful around my brother he is one homicidal maniac you have to fear if you value life stay the hell away from that man. What is wrong with him and why did he kill your clan? It doesn't make since he is your older brother. I need you to stay safe Kia if he killed my clan he will not hesitate to kill you. I will help you get your revenge Sasuke please don't worry I can handle myself ok. No I can't let you get hurt again please trust me on this…. Yawn I need to get some sleep see you tomorrow Kia you should get some rest to ok you can have the bed. You can sleep here to huh it's a big bed ok let me tell you I sleep nude so you might not like that I really don't care.

Sasuke's dream

**Brother why did you do this ****Foolish little brother People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "Reality." But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs? But this isn't you why you'll never understand you lack hatred. No** **please I don't want to die NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** Sasuke woke up sweating like crazy only to here a angelic voice calming him down looking up to see Kia you where just having a nightmare that's all K...K…Kia it was more thin that it was a flash back not a dream. Sasuke thin felt soft arms around him it's alright just try to calm down and get some sleep I'm here. After an hour Sasuke dozed off to a peaceful dream.** It was a cold night a harh rain fell down from the night sky Sasuke sat in a cave gazing at the pale full moon he turned to see a buteifule girl his age asleep she looked like a angel as the moon hit her skin Kia he whispered as he brushed her soft worm skin with his cold ruff hand. **

The next day

7:30 am

Kia awoke to see Sasuke's arm wrapped around her side she gently nudged his shoulder wake up Sasuke woke up did you sleep well. Yahh I did. Good glad to hear. Kia and Sasuke got up and dressed for the day and got a bite to eat before they paid and left the inn.

7:50 am

Sasuke and Kia where shopping for weapons Kia eyed a Katina blade she liked hers had been destroyed in battle 3 days ago she checked her wallet good I have the money for it Sasuke saw her check her wallet and told her he would pay for the blade because he owed her a new Katina blade anyway I'm in debt to you for what happen to your Katina thanks a lot. Sasuke paid for the blade and Kia bout some medicine to treat wounds and more medical supplies 12 kunai and 12 shuriken. Sasuke I need to go get some medicinal plant's meet me at the bench at 9:20 ok latter.

Sasuke's POV

Oh my god Kia' a medic nin just like Sakura she must know over 100 deterrent medicinal plant's even more thin Kabouto. Tsunade and Sakura know over 1,000 how meny does Kia know? I should ask her Dam she is so fucking hot.

Kai's POV

Ok I know 1,000 medicinal plant's and I have found 300 of thou plant's here shit 9:01 well I got more then enoth for now. I got to go meet Sasuke now.

9:15

Kia met Sasuke at the bench erlly as she sat down Sasuke how meny medicinal plant's do you know? 1,000 kia answered good are you a medic Nin yes I am so I'm hafe cat demon and hafe uchiha.


End file.
